Run Baby Run
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Réponse à un défi lancé par une amie. Severus redevient un adorable bambin suite à un effet bouledeneige malencontreux.Slash et maltraitage de nounou.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Au cours d'un féroce duel avec un véracrasse réincarné en sangsue gay et un écervelé à l'intelligence d'une coquille d'escargot, Severus se retrouve à l'âge de ses jeunes années où nourriture rimait avec petits pots: l'enfance.

Disclaimer: aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Note: cette fic est sans nulle doute la seule fic dont la continuité ne dérogera pas étant donné que je suis en période d'examens et que j'ai très peu de temps pour taper quelque chose. Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement, donc, je jure solennellement de finir cette fic avant les grandes vacances qui approchent.

Note 1 (et dernière): Le prologue est avant tout un essai parce-que, oserai-je...et puis oui jetons-nous à l'eau: **Je recherche un/une bêta-readeur pour cette fic sans prétention aucune **.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Run Baby Run**

* * *

Prologue:

L'aube naissante éclaira de ses timides rayons rosés le visage délicat du nouveau né. Un bras d'une blancheur presque immaculée se balançait paresseusement au bord du berceau. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait accouder, les yeux cernés de mauve.

Ses habits chiffonés la vieillissaient étrangement alors qu'elle n'avait que trente ans.

Le battant d'une porte frappant sèchement la réveilla brusquement et ses yeux d'un noir profond regardèrent frénétiquement la porte.

Telle une bête traquée, elle se plaça devant le berceau dans un geste desespéré, ses mains tremblant d'une peur mal contenue.

Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme à la carrure imposante pénétra dans la pièce. Acier face à l'onyx. La voix rauque de l'homme résonna comme un échos.

« Eileen, je t'avais pourtant dis de te débarrasser de lui avant mon retour ».

Le femme tortilla nerveusement ses doigts.

« Je sais... ». Sa voix presque inaudible, elle soupira de lassitude. « J'avais pensé...que tu changerais d'avis ». Dans un geste calculé, il leva la main prêt à frapper froidement sa femme mais un cri d'enfant transperça le silence.

« Severus...chuuut...ce n'est rien, maman est là mon ange ». Faisant fi de la présence de son mari, elle prit l'enfant larmoyant dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

Loin d'être attendri par la scène, la colère de l'homme augmenta et c'est avec le ton de la dernière réplique qu'il se prononça.

« Je ne me répète jamais Eileen, tu le sais. Abandonne cet enfant où tu veux, à la gare ou dans un orphelinat, mais je ne veux plus le voir ici. Une heure...c'est le temps que je te laisse pour l'emmener ».

* * *

Selon la loi universelle de l'effet papillon ou boule de neige, l'amorceur d'une probable troisième guerre mondiale version sorcière se tenait surpri- gardant extérieurement un visage _quelque peu_ impassible- devant le résultat d'une des réactions en chaine la plus pitorresque qu'il n'ai jamais eu à être confronté.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, si l'on pouvait utiliser l'expression. Marchant calmement vers la salle commune des Serpentards après une matinée d'étude intensive à la bibliothèque, Severus se remémorait tous les ingrédients des potions faites depuis le début de l'année ainsi que les évènements marquants dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie. En ce début d'après-midi d'automne, le soleil bien que camouflé par les nuages éclairait brièvement les carreaux de verre envoyant le spectre aux nuances colorées de la lumière blanche. Tout à ses pensées, le sombre personnage ne remarqua que tardivement l'approche inopinée du groupe des quatre, si bien nommé, les Maraudeurs.

La tête cherchant frénétiquement une porte secourable, un trou, ou même le bureau directorial. Tout plutôt que ces chahuteurs de seconde zone, ces écervelés à l'intelligence d'une coquille d'escargot, ces...Bref, la cachette idéale se faisait attendre, ou plutôt, le placard de fortune.

N'écoutant que son courage, ou plutôt son intelligence typiquement serpentardienne, Severus observa les quelques élèves prenant le couloir comme lieu de rencontre. .

Finalement au prix d'un grand effort sur son manque consternant de contact social, il tenta de passer incognito dans un groupe de serdaigles de troisième année. Malheureusement, Madame la chance n'était pas disponible et le petit groupe composé de deux groupies hystériques et d'un raisonnable au bord légèrement gay fit défaillir toutes les lois naturelles régissant le monde de Severus.

Les deux blondes- pour la deuxième, Severus n'était pas sûr- se mirent à le fixer de la tête aux pieds ayant pour quelques minutes détourner leurs attentions de leur but premier, à savoir leur salle commune. Bien malheureusement, le serpentard avait l'air du goût du seul garçon du groupe et Severus se fit rage pour ne pas lui envoyer un sort loin d'être autorisé dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

« On se serait pas déjà croisé à la bibliothèque? » demanda d'un ton qu'il croyait séducteur le serdaigle.

Roulant presque des yeux, Severus prit une grande inspiration.

« Hé bien je suppose que oui, bien que je n'en ai, hélas, pas le souvenir ».

Comment un simple mot pouvait amener à des situations si...cocasses.

Le 'hélas' était de trop. De vraiment beaucoup, de trop.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se...croiser d'avantage? ».

Palissant jusqu'à arriver à la couleur d'un cachet d'aspirine, Severus recula jusqu'à toucher le mur se demandant par quel sortilège pernicieux en était-il arrivé là. Première tentative de socialisation... sans aucun doute la dernière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?... N'ais pas peur, on ne te veut pas de mal tu sais », déclara stupidement l'une des deux blondes.

Le prenait-elle vraiment pour un crétin de première année ou le droit d'ainesse était un simple mythe?

Les rires- dont l'un s'approchant étrangement à un aboiement de chien- firent grincer les dents du serpentard et avec un tour de main épatant, Severus attrapa par les hanches le serdaigle et le plaça devant lui dans un geste totalement desespéré.

Le ridicule ne tue pas disait-on, cela allait être revu.

« Je savais que tu craquais pour moi _bébé_, mais tu devras attendre un peu avant les contacts plus...poussés ».

Avec une expression de pure terreur- du jamais vu chez Severus Snape qui n'a...n'avait jamais peur de rien- il s'échappa de l'étreinte que lui avait rendu le serdaigle et préféra se jeter sur le chemin des Maraudeurs plutôt que rester une seule seconde de plus avec ces trois serdaigles sortis des cendres de Grindelwald lui-même.

« Tiens tiens, mais c'est Ser... ». Sirius n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus courra- plutôt marcha à grande vitesse, Severus ne fuit jamais- vers eux, passa entre Rémus et James et c'est à peine si il ne rentra pas dans la porte d'une salle de classe qu'ouvrit un élève.

« Il avait un rendez-vous ou quoi? ».

Un fou rire collectif suivit cette réplique qui s'étouffa bien vite en entendant ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre dans leurs jeunes vies.

« Mais _bébé _reviens, si tu as peur, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai entreprenant pour deux! ».

Le serpentard en fut tellement choqué qu'il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'écroula sans aucune grace sur le sol. Avec une peur de dément, Severus tenta à coup de sortilèges de se dégager de l'entrave causée par sa robe noir, les yeux observant avec horreur le véracrasse aux couleurs bleux et bronze s'approchait.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi sale petit...mais c'est pas vrai! ». Pestant, jurant contre cette robe qu'il avait pourtant chéri à une époque pas si lointaine, Severus tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur ses mains et avec une poussée puissante. Tout ce qui en résulta fut une chute directe dans les bras du serdaigle énamouré et tout émoustillé.

« Si je m'attendais à ça...Peut-être bien qu'on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ».

Un cri digne des plus grands films d'épouvante résonna dans tout Poudlard, descendant des cachots pour monter à la tour d'astronomie.

Les Maraudeurs totalement figés commencèrent à se remettre du choc suite au cri.

« Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar...dites-le moi les gars... ».

Il n'eut pas de réponse- et ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu- puisque des cris de porcs égorgés éclatèrent derrière eux.

« C'est Sirius Black et James Potter... ». Une autre voix intervint. « Et Rémus Lupin, il est trop booooo! ».

Pendant ce temps-là à l'autre bout du couloir, Severus se débattait tant bien que mal avec son 'agresseur'.

« Je sais que t'es pressé _chéri_, mais tu devras être patient...au moins jusqu'à ce soir ». Le tout agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil explicite, le serpentard en eut presque un arrêt cardiaque.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il balança sa jambe droit vers l'entrejambe du serdaigle mais ce dernier l'évita, toute fois de justesse. N'en pouvant plus, Severus lança un sort mais il n'eut pas la cible voulue et le rayon bleu se dirigea vers l'une des deux blondes.

Sirius voyant le sort arrivait vers la serdaigle n'écouta que son courage et plongea vers elle pour la pousser. Malheureusement le sort l'atteignit et le gryffondor se retrouva à plat ventre quelques mètres plus loin.

« Merlin, Sirius! ». James, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, laissa échapper un cri de rage et lança un sort vers le petit 'couple'.

Typiquement serpentanesque, Severus profita de l'occasion et plaça le serdaigle sur la trajectoire du sort. Sans surprise, le serdaigle fut touché et se retrouva lui aussi quelques mètres plus loin, ayant subi le sortilège 'expelliarmus'.

« Snape, espèce de bâtard, tu vas le payer! », s'écria un Sirius Black échevelé- comble de l'horreur pour ses si beaux cheveux- et particulièrement sur les nerfs. Le sort d'un rouge éclatant arriva droit vers le serpentard qui tenta un sort de 'protego', malheureusement, ce dernier n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

La porte de la salle de classe toujours ouverte fit avec sa petite vitre effet miroir et le sortilège doublement dévié atteignit l'un des chaudrons de la salle. Le professeur Slughorn- ayant eu la classe de potion initale en réparation suite à une explosion- essaya par tous les moyens d'arrêter le processus que semblait avoir amorcé le sort mais rien n'y fit.

Severus légèrement déconcentré par la scène de la salle de classe en oublia quelques secondes sa garde et Sirius en profita pour lancer un nouvel 'expelliarmus' qui atteignit cette fois-ci sa cible.

Le serpentard fit un vol plané l'envoyant se cogner la tête à un montant de la porte.

Les élèves sortaient de la classe dans un désordre sans nom et personne ne se douta de l'issue de ce combat titanesque entre Slughorn et le chaudron à la potion douteuse. Le professeur de potion préfèra, après moults essais infructueux, sortir de la pièce et demander de l'aide à Albus mais la potion ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Une explosion au volume effrayant fit trembler Poudlard jusque dans ses fondations. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, une autre salle de classe était dévastée et un tas de robes noirs se trouvait près de la porte. Un craquement en sortit et un léger mouvement fit reculer la plupart des élèves.

« Qu'est-ce... ». Lorsqu'Horace Slughorn souleva la robe, ce fut pour découvrir un enfant de trois-quatre ans, le fixant de ses yeux onyx, imperturbable.

Les yeux onyx fixèrent avec attention chaque personne dans un périmètre allant d'un bout à l'autre du couloir avant de se remplir de larmes en n'en reconnaissant aucune.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Leanny, Vendetta et Ares pour leurs reviews.

Et ça va sans doute te faire plaisir Vendetta, c'est un Sirius/Severus.

* * *

**Run Baby Run**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Sirius baby-sitter

« Mais c'est insensé! ». Minerva, sur les nerfs, marchait d'un bout à l'autre de l'infirmerie. « Toute cette histoire est insensée ».

« Calmez-vous voyons Minerva. Il est vrai que la situation présente a l'air sans issue mais un très bon ami à moi saura venir à bout de ce problème ».

Le professeur de métamorphose lança un regard étrange au directeur et observa sans vraiment voir Pomfresh oscultait l'enfant.

« Il m'a l'air en pleine forme. Déboussolé mais après quelques temps, je l'espère, cela devrait s'arranger ».

Un air confiant sur le visage Pomfresh rangea sa baguette.

« Vous voyez ma chère ». Minerva pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Là n'est pas la question Albus. Cet élève ne peut pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment! ».

« Il ne le restera pas puisque je vous dis que je connais la personne qu'il faut ».

La conversation close, le vieil homme s'approcha de l'enfant s'étant endormi après les grandes eaux.

Les yeux rougies du petit brun étaient on ne peut plus voyants au milieu de ce pâle minois.

« Minerva, pourriez-vous aller chercher le jeune monsieur Black? ».

La femme d'âge mûre fixa perplexe le directeur avant de tourner les talons.

« Cette situation sera peut-être favorable ».

Couvant du regard le jeune Severus, Albus attendit patiemment.

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment dans ses oreilles. Tout bruit sonnait étrangement fort et semblait l'agresser. Mais il le lui avait bien dit, elle n'avait pas le choix. 

Elle arriva devant une grande bâtisse et souffla pour se donner du courage. Des larmes brillèrent sous le capuchon sombre dans lequel elle s'était drappée.

« Je suis désolée Severus. Je pensais qu'il changerait d'avis à ta naissance...si désolée...vraiment... ».

Des sanglots entravaient sa voix et l'enfant réveillé fixa de ses yeux charbon ceux de sa mère.

Sa petite main se leva vers le visage de sa mère et attrapa une mèche brune de cheveux.

Eileen Snape, anciennement Prince, posa le précieux paquet protégé par une chaude couverture.

« En revoir mon fils, maman t'aime...ne l'oublie pas ».

Les deux regards quasiment identiques se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que la silhouette encapuchonnée disparaisse.

* * *

« Il n'en est pas question! Moi, surveiller Snape. Jamais! ». 

Nerveux, Sirius serrait et desserait ses poings. Le professeur Dumbledore pourrait le forcer à s'occuper de ce geignard, cela ne serait pas sans se battre.

« Monsieur Black, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est de votre faute si monsieur Snape se retrouve ainsi. Et devrais-je ajouter que l'usage de la magie en-dehors des cours est considéré comme un manquement au règlement? ».

« Mais... ».

Piégé. Sirius était piégé.

« J'en déduis donc que vous acceptez de prendre soin de monsieur Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il est retrouvé apparence normale ». Albus afficha un sourire en accord avec ses yeux pétillants et rejoingnit son bureau après avoir fais promettre à Sirius que rien n'arrivera à Severus lors de son séjour chez les gryffondors.

« Fait chier ».

Severus regarda avec curiosité l'étranger et pencha légèrement la tête ce qui lui fit perdre tout l'équilibre de son petit corps. Il tomba vers la droite, entraina dans sa chute le drap couvrant le lit.

Au rire de l'enfant -évènement rare puisque Snape ne rit jamais, il fait des sourires méprisants- Sirius tourna la tête pour voir une touffe de cheveux bruns sombres approchait dangereusement vers le sol, qui était à distance respectable du lit.

Les yeux écarquillés, le gryffondor réagit immédiatement et c'est avec miracle qu'il rattrapa le petit casse-cou qu'il aurait plutôt appelé kamikaze.

Severus tapa dans ses mains amusé avant de voir le regard noir du plus âgé. Dun clignement de paupière, l'enfant prit un air presque impassible en ayant toutefois une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Ben toi alors...même gamin tu changes pas... ».

Lâchant un soupir, Sirius libéra l'enfant prisonnier du drap et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

« James va bien se marrer, je le sens ».

Et le dit-James se marra bien. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Installés dans la salle commune, Sirius et son 'fardeau' était le centre d'attention de tous les gryffondors. Remus était resté calme malgré le sourire en coin qu'il affichait. Peter avait réussi tant bien que mal à retenir un fou rire. Seul James, le faux frère, n'avait pas pu tenir.

« Sirius, le papa attentionné. Quel magnifique tableau », s'exclama moqueur le brun à lunettes.

« James, je pense que ça suffit maintenant », déclara Remus magnanime.

Sirius remercia du regard son ami et jeta un bref regard vers _la chose_. Cette dernière étant en train d'observer la salle commune avec grand intérêt. Sans doute voulait-il connaître l'antre de ses ennemis pour pouvoir leur jouer un mauvais tour? pensa en plaisantant le brun.

« Black? ». L'interpellé leva les yeux vers une jeune fille de son année aux yeux verts.

« Evans ». James trépigna en voyant l'élue de son coeur si proche de lui. Le seul hic fut le fait qu'elle venait voir Sirius. Pour quelle raison?

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne t'en prendrais pas à Snape en profitant de son état d'infériorité ». Lily appuya bien sur les derniers termes avec une manière quelque peu ironique. Après tout, même en temps normal, cela n'avait jamais empêché les **quatre** Maraudeurs de s'en prendre à Snape alors qu'il était **seul**.

« Dumbledore m'a déjà fait la leçon Evans, pas la peine de t'y mettre aussi », répliqua irrité Sirius.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait? Comment James pouvait être amoureux de cette harpie? C'était un grand mystère.

« Je l'espère bien pour toi Black. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable ».

Le regard de la jeune fille s'était attendri en voyant le petit Severus la regardait avec un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau Sirius, son regard était froid comme la glace.

« Bonne soirée ». Et elle disparut vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

« Quelle furie, c'est pas croyable. Comme si j'allais le balancer dans le lac ».

Remus lança un regard appuyé au baby-sitter qui roula des yeux.

« C'est bon, je le lâcherai pas une seconde des yeux ».

Suivant le geste à la parole, Sirius regarda ce que faisait l'enfant et faillit faire un arrêt cardique en voyant la petite main s'approchait du tisonnier à côté du feu.

« Bien sur ». Remus observa en secouant la tête Sirius sermonnait Severus qui avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour leurs reviews: **Nightii-Sea **_(souhait exaucé, tu verras vers la fin_), **ewiliane** _(la suite est arrivée, sorry pour le retard)_, **Ares** _(contente que tu suives ma fic, dieu sait que mes updates sont pas régulières)_, **Polarisn7**_(je pense m'être un peu gourrée dans l'âge lorsque je t'ai répondu, Severus a bien trois-quatre ans en apparence et en personnalité)_ et **amducias**_( moi aussi je craque pour les Sev-Sirius, vive eux!)_.

Et je remercie ma béta-lectrice Mélie (qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record) ainsi que ma motiveuse (sans le savoir), Lotis.

* * *

**Run Baby Run**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Sev le master potion

Sirius se leva ce matin-là parfaitement serein. Il s'étira nonchalemment et passa ses mains derrière sa tête. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tout allait bien, les cours, les amis, les farces.

Pas un nuage à l'horizon.

Enfin...peut-être un.

Le brun se releva rapidemment et souleva couette, draps et oreiller.

« Oh, non... ».

Ouvrant d'un geste sec les rideaux du lit, il s'agenouilla au sol et regarda sous le lit.

Rien.

La panique commença à poindre et Sirius tenta à coup de mantra de se calmer. Il courrut comme un dératé d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre en y mettant un sacré désordre.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Remus posa un pied dans la chambre, il ferma les yeux. Respirant calmement, il compta jusqu'à cinq et entrouva les paupières pour revoir le même carnage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici!? ».

La voix de lycanthrope atteignant presque les aigus.

Une tête brune sortit de sous un tas de linges et se dirigea vers Remus hystérique.

« Rem', je le trouve plus! ».

Le dit-Rem' observa bizarrement son camarade et entreprit la dure tache de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Respire tranquillement Sirius et dis-moi ce que tu ne trouves pas. Je pourrai peut-être t'aider ».

Sirius lança un regard paniqué à son ami mais calma sa respiration.

« Sev...Snape! Je ne sais pas où il est!...Il était là hier soir et maintenant...il n'y est plus! ».

James, réveillé par les cris de Sirius, passa sa tête ébouriffée au-travers des rideaux et regarda les deux compères 'discutaient'. L'un étant plutôt en train de crier alors que l'autre tentait avec sang-froid de calmer son homologue.

Trop fatigué pour se lever de suite, James se rendormit. Il se renseignerait sur cette affaire plus tard.

« Sirius...Snape n'a pas disparu », répondit une nouvelle fois Remus proche de la crise de nerfs.

« Mais comment tu peux le savoir, t'es devin! ».

« Non Sirius...juste observateur. Lily l'a trouvé ce matin dans les escaliers et m'a prévenu qu'elle l'emmenait dans la Grande Salle avec elle ».

« Oh... ». L'ainé des Black soupira de soulagement mais lança un regard dangereux à son ami.

« Attends un minute...tu savais que Snape était avec Evans et tu m'as laissé paniquer pendant un quart d'heure! ».

Remus ne répondit pas mais il soupira bruyamment.

Il était fatigué, très fatigué et ce n'était pas à cause de la pleine lune.

« Je vais le désintégrer lorsque je l'aurai devant moi! ».

Une nouvelle vague de menaces dans le flot continu que lançait Sirius depuis que le groupe sortait de la tour résonna dans le couloir et James fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Sirius, tu l'ouvres encore une seule fois et je te jure, que je t'assomme! ».

Miraculeusement, le brun ferma la bouche mais marmonna quand même dans son coin des paroles que les trois autres Maraudeurs pouvaient aisément deviner.

Dès qu'ils arriveèrent dans la Grande Salle, Sirius se dirigea comme un fou furieux vers Lily.

« Snape! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de disparaître sans prévenir! ».

Lily lança un regard chargé de colère vers le brun et ouvrit la bouche prête à lancer une diatribe bien salée mais Remus la devança.

« Sirius, assis ».

Ce dernier était résolu à ne pas écouter son ami mais le regard ombrageux du lycanthrope le convainquit.

Durant toute la scène, Severus n'avait pas levé une seule fois la tête, ni même lancé un regard lors de l'arrivée de Sirius, trop concentré sur son livre. Enfin, un livre prêté gentiment par Lily.

Livre que Remus regarda d'un vague regard avant d'arrêter la progression de sa cuillère vers sa bouche en voyant le titre.

« Lily...tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait Severus avec ton livre de potions? ».

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire, que James trouva divin, et lui répondit d'un air amusé.

« Il avait l'air très intéressé par le sujet, alors je lui ai prêté. Depuis tout à l'heure, il a le nez dedans. Je me demande même s'il y comprend un traitre mot ».

Comme pour la contredire, le petit Severus, le nez toujours dans le livre, répondit avec sa voix fluette.

« Je sais ce que c'est que du bé-bé-euh...bézoarrd et la goutte du mort vivant ».

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa 'lecture'.

Diverses réactions passèrent dans le petit groupe. Pour Lily de la stupéfaction, Remus était bouche bée aussi, James fixa l'enfant comme si il venait d'ailleurs, Peter en lâcha sa fourchette et Sirius se contenta de 'humpfer'.

« C'est Snape. Il est tombé dans un chaudron petit. Où peut-être est-il né du chaudron justement? ».

Et il laissa échapper un rire proche d'un aboiement, qui exaspèra plus les autres qu'autre chose.

L'heure d'aller en cours arriva et Lily hésita à remettre l'enfant au brun 'irresponsable' selon elle.

« Black...je te le laisse mais à la moindre bêtise de ta part, tu peux être sûr que je demanderai à m'occuper moi-même de Severus. Est-ce que c'est clair? ».

Sirius leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers la jeune fille.

« Pas besoin d'attendre, prends-le! ».

Remus donna un coup de coude à son ami mais ce dernier trop content de se débarasser du mioche continuait à fixer avec espoir 'sa seule issue'.

« Pas question Black. Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités, donc tu prends soin de Severus et sans rechigner. Ou je te jure que toutes ces heures en plus passées à la bibliothèque me serviront », termina-t-elle menaçante.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et tendit brusquement les bras vers l'enfant.

« J'adore les gosses ».

« Desespérant », souffla James à Peter qui opina de la tête.

* * *

« Snape! Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail?! ».

Une petite tête brune passa l'entrebaillement de la porte et entra timidement dans la pièce.

« Je t'avais demandé de nettoyer ce sol jusqu'à ce que je puisse me voir dedans, or ce n'est pas le cas! ».

Severus baissa la tête et un rideau de cheveux sombres cachèrent la partie supérieure de son visage.

« Tu vas recommencer jusqu'à ce que ça brille et plus vite que ça, sinon, n'attends même pas de diner! ».

L'homme boitilla jusqu'à la porte et une fois passé, le jeune Severus entendit un déclic.

« Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tout ne sera pas éclatant! ».

Un ricanement sadique traversa l'épaisseur de la porte et le petit brun récupéra brosses et serpillères dans le petit placard du fond.

* * *

« Maintenant que vous savez tout, au travail! ».

Les élèves se mirent en mouvement et seuls des bruits de louche tapant sur les parois de chaudrons résonnèrent dans la salle. Sirius lança un vague regard sur la page de la potion du jour et s'activa avec nonchalance à sa préparation. Severus, sur la chaise d'à côté, regardait faire le grand brun et tourna lentement ses yeux vers le chaudron lui faisant face.

« N'essaie même pas de toucher aux ingrédients », avertit Sirius au jeune 'apprenti'.

L'enfant se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaules et embrassa la salle de son regard perçant.

James alternait entre sa potion et ses regards amoureux vers Lily. Peter se grattait la tête à la recherche du crin de licorne perdu. Et Remus surveillait avec toutes les précautions du monde chaque étape de sa précieuse potion.

Le petit brun soupira d'ennui et reporta son regard vers son 'baby-sitter'.

« James, arrête-ça », siffla Sirius à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

« Mais regarde-la...elle est tellement jolie ».

Alors que Sirius détournait son attention quelques minutes du chaudron, Severus attrapa une pleine main d'oeils de grenouilles et balança le tout dans le chaudron de sa 'nounou'.

Le gryffondor agaçait par l'attitude d'imbécile heureux de James tourna avec rage sa mixture sans faire attention à la fumée violette qui s'en dégageait.

Il tourna sa louche pendant plusieurs minutes et ce fut le regard paniqué que lui lança Remus qui lui fit arrêter son massacre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? ».

Sirius recula lentement sur sa chaise sans perdre le contact avec le chaudron. Ce dernier commençait à bouillir dangereusement et un sifflement aigu retentit dans la salle.

« Que-ce que vous avez fait Monsieur Black! ».

Déjà quelques élèves étaient prêts à courir en-dehors de la salle. Mais le chaudron se calma soudainement et Slughorn soupira de soulagement.

Soulagement de courte durée. Le chaudron explosa, Sirius ayant eu juste le temps de se protéger sous la table en prenant avec lui mini Severus.

Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée par un sort du professeur, la salle était dans un piteuse état et le pauvre Horace était à bout.

« Pourquoi?! », demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

« Remus, ça va? ».

Le lycanthrope surprit par la soudaine explosion n'avait pas bougé de sa place et s'était donc trouvé aspergé de la potion douteuse qui était d'une mixture violette gluante.

« Ca va Sirius. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu... ».

Le lycanthrope s'était brusquement interrompu alors qu'il se retournait pour crier sur le manque d'intelligence de son ami feu-Sirius. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et suivi le regard de Remus.

« Oh non... », supplia Sirius en ayant du mal à joindre les deux mains en signe de prière étant donné qu'il tenait toujours le petit Severus.

Le brun regarda alternativement James qui venait de se relever et remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, et Remus qui continuait à fixer James aves les joues légèrement rouges.

Severus, pas conscient le moins du monde qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise, jeta une poignée de feuilles d'acacia dans le chaudron à présent vide de Sirius.


End file.
